


Blackbird

by anne_rose_91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_rose_91/pseuds/anne_rose_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus found an old guitar in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of head-cannon about Sirius Black. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, and Blackbird to the Beatles.

Harry wondered around Grimmauld Place in a bit of a haze for most of the summer holiday following his 5th year. He had stayed at the Weasley abode when he first left his Aunt and Uncle’s home, but it was too overwhelming to be around the ever cheerful Weasley clan. Remus offered that he come stay with him after spending a dinner at the Burrow. The two of them had shared a rather pressed look as Mrs. Weasley piled more food on both of their plates.

 

Harry had worried that it would be painful to be around Sirius’s last prison, but truthfully he felt disconnected. There wasn’t really anything of Sirius in the house to bring up memories. The house had been so thoroughly cleaned out the previous year that it simply felt like an empty shell.

 

Harry was laying in his bed staring at a bare wall when he heard something that sounded almost like music. He pulled himself up out of bed and followed the sound. As he grew closer, the sound grew louder. It was definitely a guitar, playing a song that Harry couldn’t identify. He followed the sound down the hall until he ended up outside the room that Remus had claimed. Harry stood there listening to him play until the music stopped. Harry began to turn around when the door suddenly opened. Remus looked surprised to see him there.

 

“Harry! Did I wake you?”

 

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was 3am. He hadn’t known it was that late.

 

“No, I was awake. I heard you playing”

 

Remus look rueful. He opened the door further and gestured for Harry to come in.

 

“Sorry, I am rather out of practice. I found Sirius’s guitar earlier and I felt compelled to play.”

 

Remus picked up the guitar that was sitting on the bed. It was a very dark wood with clearly visible grain polished to a shine. Remus sat on the bed with the guitar and Harry sat on trunk at the foot of the bed.

 

“I didn’t know that Sirius played the guitar.”

 

“He didn’t really. He only knew one song.” Remus plucked a few strings, “all pure bloods are expected to play an instrument. Most play the piano, some play string instruments. Your godfather picked the guitar.” He started to play something that Harry thought he recognized.

 

“Not proper for a pure blood?” Harry asked with a knowing grin. Remus smiled back.

 

“Not hardly. And of course, he chose a muggle song to learn. Only he didn’t really have the patience to learn it. I had to learn how to play so that I could teach him. This was out of self preservation, you understand. I spent months listening to him pluck half-hearted at the poor guitar, producing nothing that sounded like actual music.” 

 

Harry started to hum along, still not knowing the actual song, but recognizing it as something he must have heard before. 

  
_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly _


End file.
